Convivencia
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Más tiempo en misiones que en familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas distintas, no iba a hacer que la convivencia de su familia se limitase a la comida, desayuno y cena. Pero... ¿Cómo podría unirse más a su esposa e hija? La solución le había llegado... pero no contaba con meter la pata él solito.


**Buenas, traigo otro corto para Naruto, está vez la familia Uchiha, siguiendo con el Fictober 2019, día 9 "Bosque".**

**~Convivencia~**

Ah~, el magh~

Ah, esperen, no es aquí donde deberíamos estar… ¿donde diablos deje el dispositivo?

¡Aquí está!

¡Bien, vámonos!

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Konoha`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

La pacífica Alde Oculta Entre Las Hijas", hogar de nuestra familia predilecta… la idea era pasar un tiempo juntos, pero Sakura creía que era mejor dejar a su esposo e hija a solas, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que Sarada se quedara en un bosque y también estaba su padre, de suscitarse algo malo, definitivamente podrían arreglárselas los dos, así fue como dejó que ambos amores de su vida se fuesen, pero no contaba con que alguien regresaría… un tanto fatal, al menos emocionalmente hablando, claro que esto sólo fue a lo que experimento Sasuke.

Sasuke era pésimo con sus sentimientos, pésimo para hablar, pésimo para interactuar y pésimo para dar sobrenombres de cariño. Y ahora estaba sentado en la sala oyendo la risa de su esposa, a quien desde hacía mucho había apodado como "mi cerezo", pero por lo bochornoso e impropio que sonaba -según él-, jamás le llamaba así en voz alta.

—Sakura, ya basta. — Dijo mirando a su mujer, misma que de cubría la boca en un intento de parar sus risas.

—Perdón, perdón…

—Sakura…

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! — Soltó nuevamente la carcajada.

—¡Ya basta! — Dijo con la cara roja.

—Lo siento~ — Sakura le abrazó y besó su frente. —Pero debes admitir que es gracioso.

—No lo es.

—Claro que lo es, tratas de ser más cercano a Sarada e incluso trataste de llamarle de una forma cariñosa… aunque "Cacahuatito" no fue la mejor idea. — Volvió a reír. —Ahora que les di tiempo a solas… ¿de verdad se te salió contarle lo del beso con Naruto? — Sasuke con las mejillas rojas le hizo un reclamo a su esposa con la mirada. —¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—No he estado con ustedes mucho tiempo, y el día que me encontré con Sarada… sabes el caos que era. — Sakura asintió, estaba segura de que Sasuke había pensado en miles de escenarios, quizás un poco vergonzosos e incómodos con respecto a su encuentro con su pequeña, pero jamás una pelea a muerte con alguien… traumado. —Nunca supe cómo interactuar con otros cuando estábamos en la Academia, y… ¡No tenía planeado contarle eso a mi hija!

Sakura sonrió. —Decías que restablecerías el Clan, pero jamás te visualizaste criando, ¿o si? — Sasuke asintió, sabía que para restablecer el Clan debería tener hijos, pero de verdad no había contemplado mucho el tener un bebé en brazos. —Sarada es feliz cuando incluso tienes una charla común…

Sasuke miró a su esposa. —Fracasé en tratar de tener tiempo padre-hija.

Sakura sonrió con cariño. —No digas eso, ok, la idea de ir a un bosque a acampar no tuvo el efecto esperado, pero Sarada ya ha estado en bosques espeluznantes antes, se parece mucho a ti. — Sasuke miró a Sakura fijamente. —No se asusta fácilmente.

Sasuke sonrió. —Bueno, quizás no logre lo que quería, pero… sí descubrí varias cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿cuáles?

Cerca de la entrada de la sala, Sarada oía la charla de sus padres, sabía que oír conversaciones ajenas era una falta de respeto, pero hasta ella había notado lo mal que estaba su padre, y aunque intuía que su convivencia era el motivo, no sabía cómo acercarse a él, era otra cosa que ambos compartían.

—¿Cómo le habrá hecho mamá, para que papá le pidiese matrimonio? — La verdad es que eran mil escenarios posibles, la mayoría de ellos, presentaban a un Sasuke trabándose para hablar y diciendo cosas sólo para rodear el tema. Total, Sakura era muy inteligente y seguro que la chica terminaba entendiendo. —Quizás… debamos salir los tres acampar otro día… total, no es como que las criaturas del bosque logren asustarnos.

Sakura se había sonrojado, jamás había pensado que Sasuke notara tantos detalles de ella en la academia, lo de su inteligencia era algo que todo el mundo podía notar, si bien era cierto que si Sasuke le elogiaba por ello, realmente se sentía engrandecida, pero jamás contó con que el Uchiha notara sus pucheros cuando algo no salía como quería, o sus muecas cada que Naruto hacia una burrada, tampoco contaba con que él chico notase el cambio que tuvo de pequeña, siempre se mostraba distante, ahora resultaba que Sasuke había notado esas mismas acciones en su hija durante su estadía en el bosque.

—¿Y ahora, por qué te cubres el rostro? — preguntó Sasuke, sabía el motivo, ahora era su turno de hacer sonrojar a su esposa, pero aun así preguntaba.

—Yo… — Sakura siguió cubriendo su rostro. —Jamás creí que prestarías atención a eso… ¡Es vergonzoso! — No el hecho de que Sasuke le prestara atención, sino que muchas veces, ella misma fue consciente de que sus gestos eran más para bullying que para halagar.

—A mi siempre me parecieron divertidas tus muecas, mi cerezo.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Originalmente, esto iba a ser una anécdota de los tres en el bosque… pero no puede desaprovechar el deseo de hacer que Sasuki se auto-humillara.**


End file.
